


Just As Good

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some banter and flirting between the two doctors leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just As Good  
> Pairing: Owen/Martha  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Some banter and flirting between the two doctors leads to sex.  
> Notes: Written for the Doctor Who/Torchwood Porn Battle dwtw_pornbattle prompt was "I'm just as good as you are."  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen was analysing the bloodwork, well slime analysis from the latest alien to fall through the rift. Just because he had no basis for comparison didn't mean he couldn't figure out what killed it. Martha knew exactly what it was and had offered to tell Owen but he wanted to work it out himself. "I'm just as good as you are," he said.

She liked his determination and focus, enjoyed watching him work but he'd promised her a drink and now it seemed he was content to stay at work all night. She went and stood right behind him, kissed his neck and offered her help again.

"Just because you've actually been there and seen alien worlds does not mean you're more qualified to do my job. If Jack replaces me with you I'll be retconned and everything I've seen and done will be gone. We've had problems with it before. I could lose my medical knowledge and forget Katie."

"Owen, you know Jack wouldn't do that to you. My time with the Doctor gave me access to new worlds and new species but we can work together. You know what Torchwood has to deal with and so does Jack which is why he wants both of us on staff." Owen looked relieved.

He liked Martha a lot but he'd felt threatened by her history with Jack and her experience with aliens. Since she'd arrived he'd been working hard to impress Jack, "go on then," he said, "tell me what it is and we can go get this drink."

Martha typed something into the computer and pulled up the records of something called sma ha jzu. "Don't ask me how to say it but I met some of their species on my travels." She pointed to what Owen thought was a neck vein. "This is their breathing tube, not the same way we breathe but that's the best I can describe it." She turned towards the autopsy table, "this one looks like he severed that tube."

Later that night after a few drinks and some food Martha went home with Owen. He closed the door and offered her a drink. Instead of answering she kissed him. She'd kissed him twice before but this time there would be more. She was aware of his hands, one on her neck at the other at her waist. She broke the kiss to remove his t-shirt and then began unbuttoning her blouse. Owen kissed her neck and then her breasts, clumsily unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. He steered her towards his room and both finished undressing before climbing under the covers.

Martha kissed Owen again and then he kissed each of her breasts, gently biting one of her nipples. She responded by pinching both of his making them giggle.

"Men don't like to be laughed at in bed."

She laughed again, "I was laughing with you, not at you, just be gentler."

He kissed her again and reached down between her legs. He pushed one finger inside her and used his thumb on her clitoris. Martha sighed happily and took Owen's cock in her hand. At first she moved slowly but then Owen began moving his finger faster inside her and she sped up her movements. He kissed her again, "bet I can win."

Martha stroked his cock faster, "we're having a race? Very sexy." Soon amongst the kissing and laughing they both had an orgasm.

Owen looked gorgeous to her like this, all flushed and sweaty. "Is that all I get?"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Some of us need recovery time. Give me a while yet."

She turned into his arms, enjoying being held, "you should write yourself a prescription, perks of being a doctor."

Owen was insulted, "I don't need Viagra just yet."


End file.
